Alarm function is very common and necessary in the medical field. Generally speaking, an alarm is a warning indicating that specific parameters of a patient monitored by a medical equipment exceeds a preset range of threshold, and the alarm has important significance in clinical practice and play an irreplaceable role in the procedure during which the medical staff timely obtain monitoring information and process it. The alarm for the central monitoring system generally makes use of a sound box, the sound box is connected to the host through a headphone jack, however the central monitoring system can't make the alarm if the sound box is not connected or in bad contact or in failure. If there is no alarm from the central monitoring system, the medical staff can't be aware of a variety of physiological alarms of the patients on different beds, then the medical staff can not perform treatment timely, which will cause significant damage on the patient's health and even life, and generate a significant risk and loss to the hospital and the patient. In addition, in the systems of various bed medical monitoring equipment, such as patient monitor, fetal monitor and so on, the alarm is the essential function, and a sound-light alarm is often used, if the device related to the alarm for medical equipment system is disconnected, connected poorly or malfunctions, the treatment can't be performed timely, which causes severe harm to the hospital and the patient. Therefore, the medical equipment system needs an effective method of assisting monitoring alarm, to avoid the existing defects in a condition of failure of the alarm device. Therefore, the existing technology has defects which need to be solved urgently.